1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package device including a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
MEMS (as used herein, the term “MEMS” may be used to refer to a singular microelectromechanical system or to a plurality of microelectromechanical systems) can be used in semiconductor devices to detect a signal (such as sound, movement or motion, pressure, gas, humidity, temperature, and the like) and to transform the detected signal to an electrical signal. Semiconductor devices (e.g., semiconductor devices using MEMS) have become progressively more complex. The trend is driven at least in part by the demand for smaller sizes and enhanced processing speeds. At the same time, there is a demand to further miniaturize many electronic products containing these semiconductor devices. It may be desirable in some cases to reduce the space occupied by MEMS on a substrate of a semiconductor device, and to simplify and combine packaging, board manufacturing, and assembly processes applicable to the semiconductor device and the substrate.
In a comparative MEMS pressure sensor package, a MEMS die is usually connected to the substrate by flip-chip technique. However, due to the inconsistent diameters of solder balls, the MEMS die may tilt, which may reduce the performance of the MEMS die. In addition, the adhesive applied between the MEMS die and the substrate may flow into a sensing opening (penetrating the substrate), which may also affect the performance of the MEMS pressure sensor.